


Rats

by cradle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mushrooms, Poison, Random - Freeform, Some Fluff, Sweet, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cradle/pseuds/cradle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked up, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish at his sudden display of affection for a rodent. He looked down at his hands again. But it was cute…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late here and I think this may have some errors, but I will fix up tomorrow. Promise. X

Rats

 

It was a Thursday night when Sherlock arrived at 221b with brown shoebox and a plastic Tesco bag. John was in his usual armchair by the fireplace and glanced up when Sherlock entered the flat, cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Where have you been?” John asked looking back down at the newspaper in his hands.

“Out.” Sherlock replied over his shoulder as he strolled into the kitchen. John scowled as he heard things being shifted around on the table. John opened his mouth to retort but he was cut off.

“I was at Bart’s if you must know. I was getting some supplies for a quick experiment.” At this John looked up warily.

“Please tell me you didn’t bring home more dead bodies… or parts, Mrs. Hudson nearly fainted when she found those ears in the crisper you know.” Sherlock waved him off with a dismissive hand.

“I assure you there is nothing dead in this box.” John put down his paper at this and moved towards the kitchen.

“What do you mean nothing _dead_. Is it, uh alive?” Sherlock ignored him save for a roll of the eyes. John poked a hand carefully into the Tesco bag and pulled out a package of string cheese. John raised an eyebrow and turned to ask his mad flat mate what he was up to but he had darted out of the room, no doubt in search of some needed material.

There was a sudden scratching noise from below and John eyed the shoebox. Knowing Sherlock it could be some deadly scorpion or spider. He had seen more then enough of those in the dessert. He shuddered at the thought of the giant pale camel spiders that occasionally found their way into soldier’s barracks. An uncontrollable shiver ran through his body as he tried to think of something less horrifying than giant spiders.

He was just about to go back to his chair when he hear a tiny sneeze from the box. As far as John knew, scorpions or spiders couldn’t sneeze. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Sherlock was in sight. He could hear things being thrown onto the floor in the next room and reasoned Sherlock could be a while judging by the string of curses drifting down the hall.

John carefully reached across the table for the box and edged it open with his index finger. The little creature inside looked up, blinking in the bright lamplight and John instinctively covered his mouth to stifle his sigh of  “aw!”

Inside the box, in a nest of paper towels sat what appeared to be a small white rat spattered with black freckles. It was sitting on its back legs look at John inquisitively, its head cocked to one side. John couldn’t contain himself and let out a little giggle. The thing had such big expressive eyes, John felt like he was looking at an extremely small puppy.

 He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone before slowly extending a hand towards the furry creature. The rat didn’t flinch and inspected John before placing his own small, strangely human like hands on John’s outstretched index finger. He sniffed and then happily licked John’s finger. John grinned.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Came Sherlock low rumbling voice behind him.

“What’s this little fella doing here with you?” Sherlock looked at him incredulously as he put a tray of petri dishes down on the table with a little more force then necessary.

“ _Little fella?_ ” Sherlock repeated eyebrows raised.

“What?” asked John defensively.  “It’s a valid question!” Sherlock rolled his eyes skyward like he always did when John was missing a point that was obvious to him.

“It’s a rat John. Have you really already gotten sentimental about it?”  John glanced down at the little ball of fur still clutching his finger.

“Well… I mean look at it!” He gestured and the rat watched his movements. It seemed incredibly bright to John.

“It’s a lab rat!” Growled Sherlock as he stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle full of lumpy grey objects, with a skull and crossbones on the label . Sherlock shook the bottle at John. “It’s for my experiment.”

“Which concerns what?” John asked feeling his face begin to heat up. He took his hand away from the rat and placed it on the table, trying not glare at Sherlock.

“I’m studying the effects a certain species of poisonous mushrooms has on the body in small does over a period of time.” He looked down at the rat who was now obliviously cleaning his face. John forced down an amused smiled and tried to focus on Sherlock. “And since I couldn’t convince Lestrade to let me experiment on Anderson…” he smirked darkly and continued “I had to make other arrangements, hence the bag of cheese and the _lab_ rat.” He put special emphasis on the word _lab_.

“So you’re going to poison it,” said John slowly. It was more of a statement then a question. Sherlock sighed impatiently.

“Yes John, I am going to kill the rat eventually I-“ John darted forward and snatched the creature out of the box and brought it to his chest protectively. The animal squeaked in surprise but otherwise seemed content to be held. It looked up in awe at the human clutching him.

“John, honestly?” Sherlock glared at him and took a step forward, gripping the bottle of mushrooms tightly in his hand. John glared back.

“I am not letting you kill some poor innocent animal in our kitchen just because you want- just because, you’re bored Sherlock!”

“It’s for science!” Sherlock growled, tangling his fingers in his hair. John shook his head firmly and took another step back.

“I let you bring your work home Sherlock, but that’s because it’s already dead. I will not let you experiment on live animals in our kitchen!” Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but John spoke over him. “I said no, Sherlock! We are not discussing this, understand?” The look on John’s face was so stern that it took Sherlock a minute to think of how to respond. Somewhere the memory of Sherlock’s military kink shifted in John’s mind and he contemplated adding ‘that’s an order’ to make his point.

There was a tiny sneeze out of the blue, and John looked down at the rat wiping it’s nose with its tiny hands. Sherlock watched him.

“I suppose you wont allow me to take him back to Bart’s then will you.”

“So you can experiment on him anyways?” John laughed, “No, I don’t think so Sherlock.” They were silent for a minute as the rat yawned and closed it eyes and leaned against John’s thumb. John was sure he could feel his heart melting a little bit.

“Christ,” muttered Sherlock rubbing his temples. “I didn’t even take you into account when I brought all this home.” He gestured at the objects strewn across the table. “I didn’t even know you liked animals!” John chuckled. It was so amusing to watch a flustered Sherlock try to figure out where he had gone wrong, what slight detail he had missed.

“Yeah, well,” John said with a cough trying to hide his slight amusement “I spent summer’s at my grandparent’s farm out in the country back when I was a boy. That kind of brings out the animal lover in anyone I suppose. “ Sherlock studied him silently. “Damn, I haven’t thought about that in ages.” He looked at the floor, no doubt lost in some childhood memory.

“Fascinating.” He sneered but John ignored him. Sherlock grew impatient almost instantly and cleared his throat.

 “Not really much reason to in the city though.”

“I suppose.” John looked up, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish at his sudden display of affection for a rodent. He looked down at his hands again. But it _was_ cute… Sherlock groaned dramatically and stomped back to the fridge and roughly placed the mushroom jar inside. He turned on his heel and glared at John, arms folded.

“Well since I can’t take it back to Bart’s you have to take care of it. I’m certainly not going to.” He sniffed indignantly. John snorted. “Shut up!” Sherlock sulked.  John knew Sherlock was only letting this slide because he didn’t want to go out of his way to start a fight. The past month had been a busy one full of ridiculous cases and they were both worn out. If he had been in a feistier mood he probably would have ignored John’s existence completely and gone ahead with his experiment. Maybe even have locked him out of the flat.

John considered this before placing the rat back in its box and crossing the room to where Sherlock stood jabbing angrily at his phone.

“And you say I’m impossible to live with.” Sherlock muttered under his breath. John placed a hand over the phone and waited for Sherlock to look at him. The scowl came moments later.

“Oh!” said Sherlock in mock interest “are you going to argue that I become vegan now since you suddenly have an unbearable love of all poultry-“ John grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled his face to his and kissed him. Back on the table the rat peered over the corner of it’s box curiously.

Sherlock pulled back after a moment and scowled at John who smiled brightly in return.

“Can we keep him Pa? Can we please?” John cried in a singsong voice, tugging at his shirt. Sherlock’s mouth twitched in a smile.

“Really John, a rat.” Sherlock muttered.

“It’s bloody adorable and you know it, you heartless git.” John kissed him again and again until Sherlock gave in and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around John’s neck. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” John murmured into Sherlock’s chest.

“I expect a trip to the morgue first thing tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

“And I’m not going to hold him. Its your job to socialize him, rats need quite a lot of stimulation actually and don’t-“ John cut him off again with a kiss before turning and stepping back towards the table. He patted the rat gently on the head before closing the lid lightly and picking up the box. Sherlock continued to eye him.

“He can sleep in our room tonight. I’ll get him a proper set up tomorrow.” And with that John turned on his heel and carried the box down the hall to their room. He set the box inside his open sock drawer and filled a bottle cap with water. He placed that and a few grapes in the box. He smiled as the rat eagerly bounded over and began munching away on a grape.

“Such a sweetheart,” Sherlock suddenly murmured in his ear, sending a shiver down John’s spine. The ever-observant Sherlock noticed and threaded slender fingers through the other man’s belt loops and pulled him backwards ever so slightly. “An idiot,” Sherlock continued affectionately, “but a sweetheart, nonetheless.” John sighed as Sherlock slowly ground his hips against his arse.

“I believe you said something about making up for ruining my experiment?” He rumbled against John’s temple.  John smiled and patted the rat’s head goodnight before closing the box and twisting around to look at Sherlock who was watching him hungrily. The rat may be cute, but Sherlock had a whole other effect on John’s heart.

“Did I?” Sherlock’s mouth twitched. An instant later John was sprawled across the bed and writing under Sherlock.

“Strip.” Sherlock growled.  John instantly obeyed and pulled his jumper and shirt over his head and tossed them onto the floor in one fluid motion. Sherlock followed suit and soon all their clothes except for John’s red pants were on the floor. John had noticed ages ago that Sherlock had a certain fondness for them and grinned at the look on his face after pulling down his trousers.

Sherlock pushed John flat on his back and literally dove between his legs. John gasped as he felt teeth and lips grazing his inner thigh, Sherlock nipping him here and there.

“John?” Sherlock panted between his legs. John peered down, face already flushed.

“Yeah?” Sherlock grinned devilishly up at him.

“I want to hear you scream tonight, understand?” John groaned as Sherlock pulled his pants off with his teeth.

“We’ll scare the poor thing-“

“John…” Came the warning tone from below, before a soft mouth was pressed against John’s pants. _Sod it._

“Oh fine, yes Sherlock, whatever you-ah! Want, yes.”  Sherlock really needn’t have asked, John thought as Sherlock worked him open with his mouth and fingers. At some point a bottle of sweet smelling lubricant was produced from one of the night stands. John moaned as Sherlock slicked himself up. John reached for himself but Sherlock slapped his hand away. John groaned and threw his hands behind is head just as Sherlock pushed into him.

Without thinking he stifled a yell and this only made Sherlock push in deeper and faster.

“I want to hear you John!” Sherlock grabbed John’s hips and rutted into him over and over again. This time it was impossible for John to be quiet, the raw unyielding throbbing inside him was almost too much to bear and he let out a strangled cry of ecstasy and Sherlock rewarded him with several strong pumps.

“Bad, ah- day?” John panted against Sherlock’s force. Sherlock grinned as sweat beaded down his face.

“Was. Must admit though, my whole plan with the rat worked out rather nicely though.”  John glared at him until his eyes were suddenly shut tight as Sherlock hit an especially sensitive spot.

“You bastard.” Sherlock changed his pace so he could lean down to kiss John. “You just cant, come right-ah, and do something, oh, yes- sweet, could you?”

“Its more fun this way, love.” John pulled his arms out from under him and grabbed Sherlock.

“Bastard!” He growled before kissing him deeply. He could feel the smile against his open mouth.

 

 

 


End file.
